What You Want, What You Need
by ThatMTrenchFicWriter
Summary: Josh Ramsay/OC. More smut. Because that is all you people ever want from me. I am, apparently, a pornographer.


I smirked against his lips as my knees hit the edge of the bed. I clung to Josh's black and silver hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist, lowering me slowly on to my back. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue piercing against my tongue and lips. I moaned into the kiss, untangling my fingers from his messy hair and sliding them down his chest and stomach, stopping at the hem of his shirt. He sat up, tugging his shirt up over his head. My skin flushed pink as a new wave of pleasure shivered through me.

Fuck, he was so sexy.

He smiled wickedly down at me before leaning back down, biting into my neck lightly. I let out a slight moan as he continued down my neck and chest, stopping at the top of my V-necked shirt. The smile crept to his face again as he got on his knees at the edge of the bed, pulling my hips to the very edge. I looked down at him questioningly as he tugged my jeans and panties off of my hips.

I let my head fall back as I felt him nip at the inside of my thigh, his large hands pushing my legs farther apart. My eyes fluttered closed as he kissed the place where my thigh met my body, centimeters away from my wet center. When his lips finally found my clit, I moaned his name loudly.

"Fuck, Josh, ohmygod," I groaned, my hands finding his hair and grabbing on for dear life. His tongue flicked against my pussy, pushing slightly into me. I threw my head back and my spine arched up off of the bed as I felt his tongue stud come in contact with my sensitive skin. My skin tingled everywhere and I could already feel the beginning of my orgasm in my stomach. His tongue moved up to lap at my swollen clit, and I about lost it when I felt his tongue stud brush against it. He let up for only a second and I looked down just in time to see him slowly insert his long index finger in to me. Josh slowly pumped his finger in and out of me a few times, adding his middle finger after just a few seconds. When his tongue returned to my clit, I screamed his name.

"JOSH! Fuck! S-stop, please," I cried out, my teeth gritted and my bangs sticking slightly to my sweaty forehead. I tugged hard on his black and silver hair, begging him to pull away.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, looking up at me. He smirked, knowing exactly what I wanted. He knew how to make me beg.

"You know what I want. P-please!" I moaned loudly as he moved his fingers inside of me in a sort of 'come here' motion, finding that spot that almost threw me over the edge.

"What do you want? I don't know what you're talking about," He asked, pumping his fingers in and out of me slowly, torturously. His tongue flicked out and lapped at my clit again, making my whole body shake.

"I wanna suck your cock. Give it to me, please. Fuck," I never used as much profanity as I did when Josh was doing what he did best, driving my body crazy. I felt him give my throbbing center one, last, long lick before standing up before me. His fingers were shining with my juices. I sat up, stripping off my tee shirt and unsnapping my bra. I threw them both to the side and forgot all about them as my face became level with the huge bulge in Josh's tight pants.

I quickly undid his belt, button, and zipper. I tugged his pants down just far enough to let his long cock pop out. I pushed his boxers down just far enough, as well. I moaned at the sight of his impressive length as I wrapped my long fingers around his thick shaft. I looked up at him as he put a hand on the back of my head. I felt him thread his fingers through my hair as I licked him from base to tip, slowing and flattening my tongue against the pink head of his cock.

A raspy groan left his throat as I wrapped my lips around the head, sucking at it lightly and stroking him with my hand. This is what I had wanted all night. Some dirty girl part of me could never get enough of sucking Josh's cock. I looked up at him as I took more of him into my mouth, my lips stretching a little so that I could take in his width. His icy grey blue eyes met mine for a moment before rolling back as I let my teeth graze his shaft.

"Fuck, take that cock," Josh groaned, his head falling back. I moaned, knowing the vibrations would go straight to his dick. I bobbed my head a little slower as his hips pushed forward. His hand held my head still as he continued to push in and out of my mouth, my spit making his cock slide in and out easily. After a few moments of this, his groans became breathy. He pulled away and I sighed at the loss.

"Bend over the desk," He told me, pointing to the desk up against the opposite wall. I did as he said, swaying my hips a little more than I usually would. I heard him chuckle behind me. He kicked off his jeans and boxers before coming up behind me and putting his hand on my hips. "Mmm, you look so fucking hot right now."

I was barely listening; I could feel the tip of his cock teasing my entrance. He teased me with it, rubbing the swollen head against my clit a few times, causing me to lean heavily on the desk. I cried out his name as he suddenly pushed half of his huge length into me. My knuckles went white as I gripped the edges of the desk, desperate for something to hold on to. He slowly rolled his hips, eventually squeezing his entire cock in to my tight pussy. He stilled for a moment, both of us letting out a breath I hadn't realized either of us had been holding.

After a few moments he leaned forward, pressing his lips to my shoulder and pulling his cock almost entirely out of me. I cried out as he pushed back in roughly and bit into my pale skin. He began to roughly fuck me, setting no pace other than the one his hips wanted to follow. My knees just about gave out as one particularly powerful thrust caused his heavy balls to smack against my clit.

"Josh! Don't stop, don't stop," I begged, feeling that familiar sensation building in my stomach. My spine arched upward as I started to shake. Josh wrapped his long arms around me, pressing his chest against my back as he continued to fuck me, hard.

My whole body shook as I screamed out his name, my legs giving out, leaving him and the desk as the only things holding me up. He continued thrusting roughly into me as I came, barely letting up at all until he came as well. He shook above me, a whiney groan passing his lips as he finished inside of me.

After a few seconds he pulled out, turning me around to face him. He lifted me up and laid me down on the bed, on top of the covers. I was too exhausted to object. He snuggled up behind me, forming his naked body to mine and kissing my neck. His fingers brushed my hair away from my face and neck, sending shivers down my spine. I sighed before slowly falling asleep, but I heard him murmur a quick goodnight into my ear before I lost consciousness.


End file.
